


What If I Never Get Over You?

by sklove



Series: Never Get Over You Getting Over Me [1]
Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Skyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklove/pseuds/sklove
Summary: "What if time doesn't do what it's supposed to do?" A Skyle drabble series. There will be 26 parts in total. One for each letter of the alphabet.
Relationships: Kyle Abbott/Summer Newman
Series: Never Get Over You Getting Over Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967377
Kudos: 9





	1. Affair

**A: Affair**

"Why do we keep doing this?" Summer asked, her voice soft, vulnerable. She nibbled her bottom lip, fiddled with her honey-blonde hair.

Kyle rubbed a hand down his face. Unshaven, blue eyes murky, shadowed with dark circles; he was exhausted from leading two separate lives.

"I've asked myself that a million times. It's been months since we broke up. I got married. You're dating -" he grimaced - "Theo."

She nodded. _Right._ Theo. She always forgot about him.

 _Summer and Theo_ didn't sound right. _Summer and Kyle_ did.

_It was easy to forget Kyle wasn't hers to love anymore._

She swiped at her eyes. "So, where does that leave us?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, full of angst, uncertainty.

"I don't know," he sighed quietly, "but I'm worried, Summer."

"About getting caught?"

He shook his head, lightly traced the curve of her hip with his index finger. "What if I never get over you?"


	2. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have word suggestions for "C"?

**B: Breathless**

_His breathless, greedy kisses shattered her resolve every time._

Back sandwiched to his father's big oak desk, red skirt bunched up to her shoulders, his hands on her kneecaps, she moaned wantonly. Buried deep inside her, she couldn't tell where he ended, and she began.

So impossibly intertwined; that's how they've always been. Kyle's been a part of her life in one way or another for longer than she can remember. Hate, love, lust, anger, happiness, hurting, antipathy, wonder. With him, she's experienced everything.

_Yet, she can't stay away._


	3. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head now lol
> 
> AKA Kyle's green eyed monster rears it's head.

**C: Cornered**

He cornered her in his father's office; face flushed red, a grimace twisting his pretty lips.

"I saw you with Theo!" he spat, kicking the door shut with a resounding _bang!_

Summer's whole body trembled. The quaking started at the tips of her toes and ran a zigzag line up to her scalp. She'd never seen Kyle look so angry. She wasn't scared, just surprised by the acidity in his voice, the flashing of his blue eyes.

Summer shook her head. "Yeah, he works here too, remember?"

"I remember," he said sardonically, "but you kissed him, Summer! Right where anyone could see!"

"Anyone? Meaning _you?"_

"You shouldn't have done that!"

Kyle wanted her to be ashamed of kissing someone else? _Screw that!_

Anger flamed inside of her, burning hot enough to match his own. "So what bothers you more, Kyle? That we were 'unprofessional,' or that you're jealous?"

"J-jealous?" He sputtered. "I am _not_ jealous of Theo!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Sure, you're not. He gets to touch me anytime he wants, and you only can when your wife turns her back!"

Kyle sucked in a shaky breath. "Are you still sleeping with him?" He growled. He advanced on her, almost predatorily.

"Are you still sleeping with Lola?" Summer hissed.

Kyle grabbed her around the waist, yanked her to his chest. Summer struggled in his embrace. He slammed his lips down onto hers, his kiss fiery, possessive, stealing away her protests.

His eyes stormy and heavy-lidded, he reached for her snake-skin belt buckle. She panted as he ripped down the zipper on her pants.

They were on Jack's desk the next moment; her legs around his waist, body thrumming with desire, her moans buried in the crook of his neck.

"You're mine, Summer," Kyle said, breath ragged as he pumped into her. " _You're mine."_


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out alright. I know it's short. If you notice, all the drabbles in this collection have been in Summer's POV. I am personally interested in what Kyle is thinking too, so I am planning a companion drabble series that will show Kyle's POV on everything. It's sort of a he said/she said kind of deal. Let's see what happens!

**D: Dirty Little Secret**

Winter rolled around, slamming the Midwest with record snow and ice. Wind rattling the windows, Summer burrowed under the covers in her lonely bed, yearning for Kyle. She wished he was there, cuddled close, keeping her warm, making her feel loved.

She was sick of being the dirty little secret. It used to be enough, just having Kyle touch her when nobody was looking, but not anymore. Summer wanted it all with Kyle - home, family, _happiness._ Everything he promised her when they married, but quickly forgot.

0000

Jabot closed for the week of Christmas. She didn't see Kyle at all; only received a text wishing her a happy holiday and saying he looked forward to seeing her again. The message left her cold. Summer used to be Kyle's world, and now she was just a random text and booty call to him.

0000

On New Year's Eve, Theo invited her to a rave. She begged off, claiming she had the flu.

Sitting at the desk in her bedroom, she opened her dusty, long-ignored journal and began to write in sprawling flourishes.

Summer Newman's New Year's Resolutions

1\. Exercise more.  
2\. Eat right.  
3\. Lose 5 pounds.  
4\. Be a better person.  
5\. End affair with Kyle.


	5. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is so short but I favored a little cliffhanger! lol Please let me know if it turned out alright!!

**Emptiness**

_Summer Newman was her mother's daughter._

Blue eyes, long legs, bee-stung lips. Stubborn, saucy, sophisticated. Restless soul, impulsive decision-maker, once the starry-eyed dreamer, now turned jaded loner.

* * *

Summer adored her mother, but growing up, she was terrified of _becoming_ her.

Standing before the mirror now, she saw Phyllis staring back at her.

* * *

Her cell phone _trilled._ Hands shaking, she muted the sycophantic alarm. _It was time._

* * *

Tears zipping down ashen cheeks, Summer sank to her knees on the cool bathroom tile. Staring at the plastic white stick with its two pink lines, she wondered if it was always going to turn out this way.

Was it fate or stupidity that brought her to this broken state of being: _self-loathing, lonely, and pregnant by a married man?_


End file.
